A Feline Finale
by henry.hboen
Summary: After witnessing Coop's latest failure at foiling Kat upon returning to Earth, Phoebe is willing to help him out. Will they succeed?


After narrowly escaping from Kat Nebula and supposedly leaving Kat behind, Coop Burtonburger, his younger sister Millie, and his best friend Dennis were at the playground unwinding with a game of frisbee.

"Come on Millie. Just say it." Coop demanded to her.

"Ah, fine. You were right about Mr. Kat being an alien."

Lorne and Harley showed up.

"That was an awesome trip!" Lorne gushed.

"So, how are we gonna stop that evil alien cat from taking over the Earth?" asked Harley.

"MR. KAT IS NOT EVIL!" Millie bellowed, throwing the frisbee into the brush.

"I think it landed over there." Dennis said.

As he and Coop ran off to retrieve the disc, Millie and Harley argue over Kat's status as good or evil. Unknown to them, Kat was sent back to Earth by order of Kat Kommander. He appears at the playground and begins to sneak up on them with a ray gun in his paws.

At that same time, Phoebe, a girl with a giant crush on Coop, was skipping into the area merrily, when she saw Kat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Is that Millie's cat? Walking upright and holding a weapon?!" She then noticed his targets, but before she could warn them, Kat quickly shot them one by one, resulting in them losing all their memories of him. Phoebe dashed behind a bush so Kat wouldn't see her. Just then, Coop and Dennis return.

"Okay guys." Coop spoke confidently. "If we're going to stop Kat from pulling off an alien invasion, we'll have to get organi-"

"What are you talkin' about Catboy?" Lorne questioned.

"I keep telling you. Mr. Kat is NOT AN ALIEN!" Millie added. The trio then walked away.

"But you just...huh?" Coop stammered.

Phoebe was now shocked. "An alien?!" she whispered to herself.

Just then, Kat appeared. Coop quickly charged at him on sight in a fit of rage.

"KAT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEIR MEMORIES!?"

"Go get 'em Cooper!" Phoebe said dreamily, still hushed.

He pounced on the feline and they began their usual fighting. As it continues, the ray gun ends up being shot several times in different directions, one of its beams hitting Dennis in the process.

"COOP!" he yelled. "Stop beating up that cat or I'll report you to the authorities!"

Both Coop and Phoebe gasped.

"Not Dennis!" Coop moaned.

Fiona came running in. "Don't worry Coop! I'll-"

She is shot as well. She looks over at Coop with his arms around Kat's neck. "Oh, Coop! What are you doing to that poor little cat?"

"We don't hang around animal abusers." Dennis scoffed as he and Fiona walked away.

Coop stops the fight by force and flings Kat away from the ray gun. Then, he screams a war cry before throwing it on the ground, creating an explosion that damages him greatly. After, Kat laughs at his expense. From the bushes, Phoebe glares at the hairless freak.

Not taking it anymore, Coop snaps.

"THAT'S IT! You've done a lot of evil things to me here on this planet, but THIS is a new low! Now nobody will believe me about your true identity, and worst of all,  
I'LL STILL BE THE TOWN'S SCAPEGOAT!" Coop was now on the verge of crying, as was Phoebe.

Kat, not seeming to care one bit, responded with a sarcastic "Meow?"

"I hope you're happy Kat." Coop muttered under his breath. He then walked to his house alone as Kat went into hiding. Phoebe then jumped from the bushes onto the sidewalk.

"Don't worry Cooper. There's still someone who believes you."

=== EVENTUALLY ===

Coop has made it into the house. He fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

"Time for yet another horrid life I suppose." he grumbled.

He then heard a knock on the door. Upon answering it, Phoebe was there.

"Hello Coop." she said with sorrow.

"GAH, PHOEB-wait. Why the long face?"

"I now know the truth about Millie's cat. I saw what he did to your friends, too." She went up to him and gave him a soft hug. "I'm very sorry you have to go through a life like this."

Coop was surprsied at Phoebe's tenderness to him. He smiled. "Thank you Phoebe."

"You're welcome. But what are you gonna do now? Isn't defeating that purple blob going to be tough since you're only a one man squad now?" she asked.

"Who said I'm still alone. My newest member is right in front of me as I speak."

Phoebe blushed. "R-really?"

"Really."

Phoebe planted a kiss on Coop's cheek, but he didn't flinch this time.

"Alright. LET THE KAT BATTLE BEGIN!" they screamed.

As they ran out, Burt, Coop's dad, noticed them running by.

"Good to see those two finally bonding." he proudly exclaimed.

=== THAT EVENING ===

Crawling onto the house's roof, Kat was building a highly advanced communication device, intended to be more high-tech than previous ones, that will allow the calling of many members of his species.

He quickly gets it finished and starts making a call to Kat Kommander.

Once they came in contact, they conversed in their languange about taking over Earth as part of their daily planet takeover mission, as well as the giant plan to do so.

Upon hanging up, Kat notices Coop and Phoebe staring at him in stunned silence. He simply gives a smug smirk and teasingly waves "goodbye" before dashing away.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Coop panicked.

"It is never too late Cooper!" Phoebe said, grabbing his hand and raising it. "We'll come up with a way to stop the invasion together!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But-but what if-"

She placed a finger to his lips. "Shh. Even if you fail, I'll still consider you my hero for trying."

Coop smiled again. "Thanks again, Phoebe." He then thinks to himself. 'Huh, she really isn't as bad as I thought she was.'

=== 9:00 PM ===

Just outside of planet Earth, a group of flying saucers both big and small arrive to it. Kat Kommander, in the biggest saucer, makes the command to move forward, to which they all did and headed straight towards Bootsville.

Meanwhile, Coop and Phoebe were on the lookout for trouble using lights to scan the sky. They then noticed the army of saucers.

"They're coming right now! What's our first move Cooper?"

"I know of a secret stash of weapons and items Kat has kept not too far from here. Follow me."

They go to a hilly area and dig underground, finding Kat's secret stash.

"Here they are." Coop stated. "Grab your favorites and move!"

The duo got equipped: they both put on jetpacks, Coop gets a shock ray and laser gun, and Phoebe grabs hold of a small rocket launcher.

Back in town, the invasion began as the alien cats went about destroying anything they desired, as many citizens began to run or take cover.

Coop and Phoebe showed up, a scene noticed by Kat, who instantly began charging towards them.

"Ain't gonna happen, you joke of a furball." Coop called as he got out the shock ray and zapped Kat a few times. Meanwhile, some of the alien cats in saucers attempted to pester Phoebe. Of course, Phoebe had the upper hand, flying on her jetpack and easily taking them out with her rocket launcher, killing their pilots in the process.

After that, Phoebe turned to Coop, only to notice Kat and several alien cats pointing ray guns at him.

"COOP! WATCH OUT!"

He turned around, then quickly got an idea. He combined the shock ray with the laser gun, and pointed it at the group.

At that very moment, Dennis, Millie, Lorne, Harley, Fiona, and the other kids appeared watching.

"Whoa, check that out!" one boy said. "Catboy was right all along!"

"Look!" a girl called, pointing at Coop.

Coop readied the weapon, as did the cats and theirs. All of them fired at the same time. Out of Coop's weapon came a giant energy ball, which absorbed the laser rays flying towards it, and slammed and shocked the cats.

"That was awesome, Cooper Dooper!" Phoebe gushed, making Coop go red.

"WHOO-HOO! That's my boy!" Burt cheered.

"And my girl!" Papi added.

Kat himself, landing on a kid in the crowd, wasn't done yet.

"Does your head feel a little...full now?" Harley asked Lorne.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to remember that bald alien cat now."

"Same with me!" said Dennis.

"Us too." chimed Millie and Fiona.

Lorne and Harley stood in front of the crowd.

"I think we all owe Catboy a really big favor!" announced Lorne.

"Grab anything you can find and help him!" Harley added.

The kids let out a "YEEEAAAH!" as they scatter around.

Kat was now directing various other alien cats in saucers towards the kids, which Phoebe and Coop, both flying, attempted to thwart.

"Alright, Phoebe. Dispatch those saucers."

"Right!" She flew towards them and fired her launcher, destroying them and their occupants. On the ground, the kids were all still searching for effective weapons.

"Will this do?" a boy asked, holding a stick.

"Ugh, no." groaned Dennis.

Just then, Coop arrived to the group.

"Why waste time on everyday items when you can have legitimate weapons of mass destruction. Follow me!"

Coop leads them to the hilly area stash. Upon getting there, the kids got jetpacks on and grabbed their own weapons.

"Time for some chaos!" wailed Harley.

"Uh, don't forget that we're helping Catboy bro."

"Right. Force of habit."

"If these are Mr. Kat's true colors, then I don't feel like being motherly to him anymore." Millie growled. "NOBODY or NOTHING is going to kill my big brother!"

"Does everyone have a weapon?" asked Coop.

"YEAH!"

"Alright, let's go!"

The kids all charged in the fracas.

=== SOON... ===

In no time, several of the cat aliens and their ships were destroyed, leaving only Kat and the Kommander left.

"Alright, guys. This is it." said Coop. "The time where we show these freaks who's boss."

"But Coop, I'm not sure these weapons we have will break through all that steel!" Dennis cautioned.

"Don't worry. I knew there would be a time where I would again use..."

He whipped out a familiar blade.

"...THE MEGAZWORD!"

The kids stared at Coop in awe as he signaled for Phoebe to follow him into the air.

Kat, now taking refuge in Kommander's ship, alerts him of the duo heading towards them.

"Alright, I'm gonna throw the Zword into the power source down there." Coop said pointing at an electrical box latched on the bottom. "Keep watch for any tricks."

With careful aiming, Coop threw the Zword at the box, stabbing it and making it emit sparks. It eventually explodes, causing the ship's power to quickly deplete and for the craft itself to tip slowly.

In a fit of rage, Kat teams up with his Kommander in a last ditch effort to foil Coop. They whip out a yarn trap, making it clear that if they're going down, he is too. They throw it at him, successfully pinning him against the falling ship.

"Coop!" Phoebe screamed. She attempted to rescue him, but is sent falling back to the ground by Kat using his sharp claws to destroy her jetpack. Now helpless, she and the stunned crowd can only watch as Coop and the two feline invaders fall to a persumed fate as it slams into the playground and explodes.

"Oh my gosh, I hope he's alright!" Phoebe worried as she leaded the crowd to the crash site.

=== MOMENTS LATER ===

"There it is!" Lorne directed, finding the wreck. "And...oh."

"It can't be!" Harley said, jaw dropped in shock.

He also sees Coop's seemingly lifeless body right next to crash having been thrown to the ground from the impact. There is no sign of Kat or the Kommander other than green liquid oozing from the windows.

"COOP!" Phoebe, Burt, Millie, Dennis, and Fiona all screamed in unison.

Everyone rushed over. Phoebe knelt next to him and nudged him a bit.

"Please wake up sweetie! Pleeeeaase!" she cried as she started to well up. Getting no response, she concludes that he must be dead and stands back up. Through her crying,  
she recites an earlier statement as she looks up: "If you can hear me, you are still my hero, my number one, my Cooper Dooper." Papi then comes to comfort her.

"MY SON!" Burt wailed "He was so young!"

Millie buried her face into him. "MY BIG BROTHER IS GONE FOREVER!"

Fiona and Dennis were huddled together sobbing, having lost all composure.

"Nothing's more deep then a heroic sacrifice..." Lorne entoned while comforting his weeping brother.

Everyone else was sobbing too, all of them also feeling a deep sense of regret over how they treated him before.

Just then, the water works was interrupted by the sound of coughing. Suddenly, Coop, who was actually knocked out for a few moments, sits up dazed, to everyone's amazement and excitement.

"Look, he's alive!" a man shouted from the crowd. This was followed by everyone else cheering Coop on.

"Wait, what?!" Phoebe squeaked. She then turned around and saw a smiling Coop. Her first instinct was to embrace him tightly, which he returned.

Overcome with emotion, Burt and Millie rush over to him.

"I just glad you're still here with us sport!"

"I'm also glad my brother's back and at it!"

"And we're glad our friend is still kicking!" Dennis said, with Fiona, Lorne, Harley, and the other kids in tow.

Coop smiled wider while blushing. "And I'm very grateful to have lived through that."

Even Old Lady Munson had some nice words for him. "Burtonburger, you're a real lifesaver. Never expected me to say that, huh?"

The Bootsville mayor squeezed his way through the crowd to the front.

"Young man and lady, come forth." he commanded to Coop and Phoebe. They both went up to him. "As a token of appreciation for the courage and teamwork you two displayed,  
we will be building a statue in your likeness."

Phoebe and Coop gasped in awe, then they looked at each other. "AWESOME!"

=== AND SO... ===

"Wow! I'm suprised that statue only took a single day to make." Coop commented.

"To be honest, they captured us VERY well." she dreamily sighed, considering that the statue depicts her kissing him on the cheek. Coop just blushed and shruged.

"Hey, Coop! Phoebe!" Lorne called with Harley behind him. "Come join us and the gang at the skate park. We'll have to go there while the playground goes through construction."

"What do you say?" Coop asked Phoebe.

"I guess I can learn new things, since this is my first time doing this." she responded. "Besides, I'd go anywhere with you."

"Man, I wish I had a girlfriend." Harley lamented.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Coop yelled, getting a giggle from her.

"Whatever dude. Let's just go."

The kids ran off, with no need to worry about any more Kat invaisons.


End file.
